Jealousy jacket
by sevendevils7
Summary: based of when eddie gave KT his jacke in the crypt we see a jealous patricia. MAJOR PEDDIE! hope you enjoy. just a small one shot because i liked the idea.


**Okay so on Friday we all screamed hate at our televisions / computer screens as Eddie handed KT his jacket in the crypt. We all wondered why nick would do that, since Alex said in an interview about how she didn't get a relationship in the show (if you watched the interview you now ship kt x tree stump) so I think it was to make Patricia jealous because many interviews have told us, peddie is a definite. On with this sexy story.**

As Patricia heard her alarm clock she quickly turned it off as fast as possible checking she hadn't awoke joy who was still sound asleep. It was 3 in the morning and she needed to get the key from victor. Hopefully he would be asleep. She had almost got caught earlier on however Alfie managed to distract him

_CLANK CRASH BANG! Suddenly the sound of pots and pans filled the house coming from the kitchen_

"_Who was that?" She heard victor yell from the other side of the door. No reply. "Them damn kids." she heard and then the sound of him shuffling of and down the stairs. At this she rocketed up immediately finding the key under some old paperwork and slowly opening the doors trying to prevent it from creaking like it did before as I ran out the room to her own_

"_Alfie Lewis! What are you doing in the kitchen past curfew?!" screamed victor_

"_Well you see... I well... I got hungry so I wanted to make a midnight snack... and I accidently knocked the pots and pans trying to find the... milk." Alfie said very unconvincingly._

"_Fine Lewis, but if I find out you were here with other intentions you will regret the day you ever stayed at this boarding house!" he yelled and immediately pulled out a tooth brush from his pocket._

"_I already egret coming here." He said slouching his shoulders._

"_Now got TO YOUR ROOM!" victor yelled so loud the whole house could have been woken up._

As Patricia tiptoed out of bed she slowly opened the room door and snuck out onto the landing. "Rats" she slowly whispered to herself as she saw a sleeping victor sat on the chair. "There's no way I'll get past him." Suddenly she had an Idea. As she slowly walked into the bathroom she opened the window. "Score" the vine that had grown along the side of the house was still there. Suddenly she realised. The last time she had climbed down the vine was her first weekend at the school year 7. Her ad joy had gone out after curfew to look around the school grounds after dark. But she wasn't a year seven now. Would the vine ever be able to support he weight? Only one way to find out. She slowly breathed in before climbing out the window holding the vines for support. She got down as fast as she could she double checked the key was in her pocket before heading out. Yep it was there she didn't want to climb that ladder more times than needed.

As she made her way around the school grounds she felt a sudden fear. _What if I get caught? I've never felt worried about being caught before so why now? _As she finally arrived at the crypt she put the key in the door and tried pushing open the door but it didn't move. She suddenly started knocking on the door to see if she could get a response. Dead silence.

"Hello! It's me Patricia. The door won't open." As that Eddie jumped up and ran to the door. They had wrapped chains round the door earlier when the evil trio tried to break in.

"Yeah Patricia it's me. Don't worry. I'll sort it out now." At this he unwrapped the chains from the door. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Fabian and KT were both asleep at the back wall of the crypt. He tried not to be to load as he freed all the chains from the handle. "Okay Patricia the door should open now." He said through the door as it suddenly swung open. Eddie then turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her. "Am I glad to see you!" a Patricia looked around she saw Fabian and KT asleep on the back wall. And then she noticed KT. KT in a jacket. KT in Eddies jacket. She suddenly turned up emotionless Patricia mode with a monotone voice she spoke.

"Maybe you should wake them. Let's just get back as fast as we can." And suddenly Eddie had no clue how her emotions changed like a switch.

"Oh, um yeah." He walked over and shook Fabians shoulders. "WAKE UP DUDE!" as Fabian woke from his sleep he looked around startled.

"Oh it's you Eddie, you scared me then." After waking Fabian he walked over to KT and gently tapped her shoulder. Patricia couldn't help feel jealous at A the fact SHE WAS WEARING HIS JACKET! And b the fact he intentionally treated her nicer than Fabian.

"Come on already let's just get back to the house." It was a silent walk back to the house. As they finally arrived Patricia broke the silence. "Okay. Victors in the main hall so me and you KT need to climb up this vine at the side of the house and Fabian Eddie you have to go through the back exit and hope victor doesn't wake up when you go from the kitchen to your room."

"Wait, up the vine. Like, isn't that dangerous?"

"KT I got down it so will you."

"Fine. I just want to get this over with." And with that she reached for the Vine and climbed up like a rocket.

"I don't think she wants to stay on that vine for too long." Eddie said with a cheeky grin. As Patricia looked over her shoulder she could see Fabian was just going into the back entrance.

"Shouldn't you be going in with Fabian?" she asked in an emotionless tone.

"Nah, wanted to talk to you. In private."

"what about weasel?"

"About you. Us. You seemed so happy to see me and then you turned against me. If you let your force field down and then realised and put it back up again why?"

"No I didn't accidently put" she suddenly did the forcefield action Eddie always does. "THIS! Down."

"then what is it Patricia. Okay. I thought we were at least friends but you act as if wer.."

"As if were not what? Exs? A girl who still loves you while your totaly flirty with KT?"

"what does KT have to do with this?"

"Are you sure your not cold Eddie? I probly would be without a jacket!" as that just slipped out of her mouth she placed her hands over her face. She wasn't meant to say that. Now it looks like shes still not over him (which she wasn't) "I should go." And with that she grabbed the vine and was about to climb up when Eddie grabbed her hand.

"So I was right you do still like me." He made a smile leaving Patricia dazed.

"what do you mean still like you?"

"I mean." And with that he pulled her in for a kiss. And as he knew she kissed back. "You kissed back. Point, _evidence_, if you want I can explain." Patricia looked at the ground to hide her face. She was blushing and she didn't want anyone to see her show weekness.

"Shut up slime ball." She said with a smile. And with that she walked up the vine and to her room. She couldn't keep the thought out of her mind. _I want that jacket._

**Okay and DONE! Sorry no isis v Anubis update I wanted to make this one shot hope it wasn't too cheesy. I'm trying hard with Anubis v isis I love the story hope you love it to. I love all the people that took there time to read MY story. Xx love you.**


End file.
